Requiem
by Anne Asakura
Summary: É como uma melodia doce, suave e interminável. - Para Srta. Abracadabra.


_**Requiem **_

_Tu-dum, tu-dum, tu-dum._

Ele gosta de ouvir as batidas do seu coração. É como uma melodia doce, suave e interminável. Ela não muda com o tempo, continua sempre igual, sempre a mesma, sempre tão perfeita.

E ele gosta.

_(Oitenta-e-quatro-batidas-por-minuto, oitenta-e-quatro-sensações-diferentes-em-um-minuto, oitenta-e-quatro-modos-de-escutar-a-mesma-sinfonia.)_

Ele costuma vir quando você já está deitado, geralmente adormecido. É sempre de noite, sempre no mesmo horário, tudo muito tétrico, tudo muito planejado. Não que ele seja uma pessoa perfeccionista, talvez, pensa você, ele nem chegue a planejar isso. Mas você é tolo, Miguel, e gosta de acreditar na inocência do seu irmão.

Não pensa que ele talvez queira as coisas desse jeito. Não pensa que ele talvez queira ficar mais com você. Porque é verdade mesmo, ele não quer. Tudo que ele quer, é estar _próximo_ e escutar o seu coração, porque essa é a única melodia capaz de fazer com que Sétimo adormeça em paz.

"Será que posso ficar contigo esta noite, meu irmão?" Ele pergunta daquele jeito tão inocente e você se vê incapaz de negar. Sétimo é tão belo, tão perfeito. Seu irmão, seu querido irmãozinho. Você daria a vida para protegê-lo, Miguel.

"Claro. Venha cá." Sempre as mesmas palavras, sempre o mesmo modo gentil de ser. Será que nunca aprenderá que Sétimo é e sempre será um demônio? É a natureza dele, Miguel, por mais que você se recuse a aceitar. Ele _nasceu_ assim.

E então ele sorri, tão inocente. Você nunca nota a ponta de malícia nos olhos claros dele. Nunca nota a maneira como ele deita a cabeça sobre seu peito e fecha os olhos. Nunca nota também que de _oitenta-e-quatro_ vai para _cento-e-trinta-e-cinco_, porque você não nota nada quando Sétimo está com você.

Mas ele nota, ele nota tudo. Ele nota como você, timidamente, entrelaça os dedos aos dele e acaricia sua nuca e você já percebeu que ele nunca diz nada? Já percebeu que ele _demora-para-dormir-mas-prefere-ficar-em-silêncio?_ Você já percebeu isso, ó, doce e amado Gentil?

É claro que não.

_(A melodia lentamente se transforma. Ela acelera, mas nunca deixa de agradar os ouvidos de Sétimo. De oitenta-e-quatro para cento-e-trinta-e-cinco, para mais do que isso. Às vezes, parece que seu coração vai explodir)_

E você não nota quando ele dorme, porque está perdido em pensamentos que _não deveriam estar lá, porque irmãos não pensam nessas coisas, Miguel. Issoétãoerradoentãoparedepensareabraosolhos. _Mas você não quer abrir os olhos. Não quer se desfazer

_(do pecado)_

daquela imagem que agora toma conta dos seus sonhos..dos sonhos..._dos sonhos..._

**_X_**

_E, de repente, do branco se fez o negro. Era como um pincel tingindo o céu, arrancando-lhe as cores. O mundo iluminado era tomado pelas trevas e aquela melodia tão doce ia cessando aos poucos._

_Tu-dum, tu-dum..tu..dum...._

_Parando lentamente, deixando de existir. Há frio, mas não há dor. Não, não naquele momento. Mas você está deixando tudo para trás, a vida está escorrendo pelos seus dedos. E você não quer, não deseja isso._

_Um a um, todos caem, mas ele é o último. _

_Você o vê sofrendo, vê como sua vida vai se acabando e ele te encara com aqueles olhos que não são inocentes, mas você insiste em dizer que são. _

"_Sétimo, Sétimo." Você murmura, tenta alcançá-lo, mas por que tudo parece tão impossível e lento? A voz dele. Você a escuta uma última vez._

"_Irmão..o que está a acontecer...?"_

_E então, do negro nasce o cinza. E tudo se transforma em névoa vermelha e sangue._

**_X_**

De _cento-e-trinta-e-cinco_ passa para _cento-e-cinquenta-e-oito_. Você desperta com uma sensação de estranha náusea e sua boca tem gosto de sangue. Há algo estranho como o fato de você não conseguir se mover durante os primeiros dez segundos, mas associa isso ao fato de ter tido um sono conturbado.

E então, pela primeira vez, foca a visão e vê os olhos claros _dele_ te encarando. Aqueles olhos inocentes_ (será que você nunca enxergará a verdade, Gentil? Será que é tão __tolo__ assim?)_ tão próximos, tão _perigosamente_ próximos. E a respiração. Você nunca notou como a respiração de Sétimo era quente, não é?

Os lábios deles se entreabrem, como se quisesse proferir alguma palavra que jamais os abandonou. Foram tomadas dele, e aquilo era _tão errado_ e _tão nojento_, Miguel. Mas, pela primeira vez, você deixou de ser Gentil para ser egoísta. Tocou aqueles lábios doces do veneno mais letal. O veneno do _pecado._

_(Cento-e-cinquenta-e-oito-se-tornando-mais. Cento-e-cinquenta-e-oito-que-vira-cento-e-noventa-duzentos-mil-um-milhão. Parece que seu coração não vai suportar)_

E ele sorri. Sorri, mas você não vê _porque-fecha-os-olhos-para-o-pecadoperdição-que-está-cometendo._ Fecha os olhos para não ver ele tornar-se o monstro que sempre foi. Porque viver é sempre mais fácil quando de olhos fechados. É melhor ser cego do que ver uma verdade tão dolorosa.

E você não vê. E ele ri.

Você toca a face branca e afasta uma mecha loira que insiste em cair sobre os olhos dele. Pensa que talvez Sétimo possa lhe odiar agora—e com razão. Está pronto para se desculpar, _(pronto para pedir perdão se for necessário, porque tudo o que você não quer é ficar longe do seu querido e amado irmão)_, mas se surpreende com a malícia que nunca enxergou—_que nunca quis enxergar_—ao sentir a pressão dos lábios dele novamente.

_(Mais rápido, mais rápido; ele não vai parar. E essa melodia é tão boa quanto a outra, tu sabes, meu irmão?)_

E o que acontece a seguir, é apenas conseqüência. Você se sente—_e está_—dominado por aquele olhar. Agora você vê, Miguel? Pode enxergar a malícia que o cerca—que sempre o cercou? Sabe que sim, mas não quer admitir. Prefere pensar que suas mãos correm pelo corpo dele por vontade própria. Prefere pensar que aquela volúpia está presente apenas no seu desejo e que ele nada tem haver com isto. Prefere pensar que a culpa é _sua_, que o pecado é _seu_. Porque Sétimo é inocente. E sempre será.

_(Pulse, pulse, pulse. Continue com a melodia. Seiscentos-mil-batimentos-por-segundo. Não pare jamais)_

**_X_**

Mas agora não há mais vida. Não há mais melodia, não há mais som. _Mais nada_. É apenas o vazio_-frio_ que não pulsa em seu peito. É apenas a sensação de _não-vida_ que te consome a cada dia. A escuridão do seu sonho. E ele não suporta isso, porque ele _deseja **tanto**_ aquela melodia. Ele quer ouvi-la mais uma vez e coloca, insistentemente, a cabeça em seu peito.

_(Mas não há mais nada. Nem mesmo um único batimento, nem respiração. É nada, é morte)_

"Tu já não tens mais aquela melodia, Miguel." Sétimo diz e, pela primeira vez, você enxerga aquela _maldade_ perscrutada em seus olhos claros. Cada dia mais ele se parece com um demônio, porque ele busca por aquela sensação, por aquela música.

E você quer dizer algo, quer dizer _qualquer coisa_ que o impeça de ir naquela noite novamente. Mas ele apenas sorri, os caninos mais afiados do que de costume. E te beija. E só então você nota que aquela volúpia não era só sua, mas talvez _mais dele_ do que sua. Talvez _só dele_. E então ele parte com aquele sorriso cruel. O sorriso de quem já matou e não se arrepende. O sorriso de quem se diverte com isso. Será que agora você pode ver, ó, Gentil, quão cruel é a tua cria?

Mas quando você bebe sangue, quando _o bebe_, ele te procura.

_(Trinta-e-seis-batimentos-aumentando-gradativamente-e-se-tornando-oitenta-e-quatro. Oitenta-e-quatro-que-se-transformam-em-cento-e-trinta-e-cinco-cento-e-cinqüenta-e-oito-e-continua-aumentando)_

E, nesses momentos, ele te deseja mais do que tudo. São rápidos, são efêmeros demais. Então é só luxúria e desejo de escutar aquele som que o movem. Ele não tem pudor, Miguel, mas você não se importa. Não se importa de ser _usado_ por seu irmão se ele estiver bem. Não se importa com os caninos afiados deslizando sobre seu pescoço, mordendo seus lábios e nem mesmo com as unhas que _marcam_ sua pele tão branca. Ele quer que saibam, Gentil, e você não consegue se importar.

_(Pulse, pulse mais um pouco. Deixe-me viver para estar com Sétimo. Deixe-me ficar com o meu irmãozinho...apenas um pouco...apenas...para sempre)_

É o que você deseja, não é? Mas _nada_ é para sempre, meu tolo vampiro. Nem mesmo a sua eternidade, nem mesmo a luz ou a escuridão. Algum dia, tudo se apaga. _Mas Sétimo não,_ pensa você. Seu irmão será eternamente belo, eternamente jovem. Eternamente seu dono. Porque você, Miguel, vive apenas _para_ ele e _por_ ele.

_Tu dum, tu dum...tu..dum..t..u..dum.._

_(Parando lentamente, deixando novamente de pulsar. Cento-cinquenta-e-oito-centro-e-trinta-e-cinco-oitenta-e-quatro-trinta-e-seis)_

Ele não te olha.

Apenas se ergue e veste as roupas, caminhando na direção da porta. Você encara as costas dele; Sétimo não mudou nada. Nem mesmo um ano, nem mesmo um segundo se passou desde que foram amaldiçoados.

"Tu consegues dormir sem mim?" Você pergunta, porque você _é_ inocente, Miguel. E nesse momento, _só nesse momento_, Sétimo sorri para você com aquela doçura de antes.

"Não." Ele responde, tão sincero. "Mas já não me importa mais dormir, irmão. Só quero me divertir." E, mais uma vez, a crueldade toma conta de sua expressão.

Ele te abandona.

Você leva uma das mãos ao peito e aperta-o com força.

_T...u..d..u..m._

Mas você está morto.

_(Zero)_

A sua melodia não existe mais.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu poderia começar isso de muitas maneiras, mas acho que a mais correta é dizendo que eu amo você. Amo, amo mais do que tudo o seu jeito um pouco afobado, um pouco explosivo, um pouco somente seu de ser. Amo as nossas conversas, o jeito como nos tratamos e até mesmo as nossas brigas sem sentido que sempre acabam se resolvendo.

Eu amo você.

E eu pensei em tantos casais que poderiam expressar isso. Eu pensei em LxOC, mas achei que não. Que seria melhor tentar algo novo, algo diferente e um pouco mais ousado. Algo com nossos queridinhos.

E eu sei que essa fic não é metade do que você merece ou do que eu ganhei, mas não importa. Ela foi feita com todo o meu amor, dedicação e empenho. Como eu te disse, literalmente, de coração.

Eu podia dizer mais coisas, mas acho que você sabe o quanto eu te amo. Então eu só tenho mais uma palavra:

Abracadabra.

Eu desejo toda a magia do mundo para você. Porque o meu coração você já tem.


End file.
